The Administrative Core plays an integral role in the research program by coordinating activities and interactions between the Cores and individual projects. The roles of the Administrative Core in 1) animal/tissue assignment to the Projects from Core B, and 2) data transfer from the Projects to Core C, achieves an organizational structure whereby all records of planned research, active experiments, and completed research, including publications, are coordinated and maintained with a central point of contact. The Administrative Core, additionally, organizes program events and meetings, including our external scientific advisors. The participation of a scientific advisory group in our planning/review process provides valuable oversight and consultation. In addition to such meetings, all investigators, including Core and Project Leaders are updated on the work in the research program through Core A's data sharing function. Together, these activities are integral to guiding the research program through each annual cycle of planning, discovery, and evaluation of research findings/productivity. In these functions, the Administrative Core contributes significantly to the integration of work in the research program. The Administrative Core has well-established procedures for all of its functions. With respect to the assignment of resources for experiments (animals and tissue), the program has extensive experience in handling/shipping of materials and animals to the participating projects. Under our long-established system, unique identifiers for each subject/sample then ensure that studies in the projects are conducted blind with respect to cognitive status. Data transfer through the Administrative Core to Data Management (Core C) provides a clear point of contact to ensure complete archiving (data obtained/transferred for all assigned animal resources) and for tracking progress on research in the projects. The meetings of the entire program project, along with updates managed by the Administrative Core, are integral to the review of our progress, plans for the future, and integration of the program. The Administrative Core also provides routine support for the overall program project (oversight of finances, progress reports and continuation applications). Finally, in addition to its functions in resource sharing (animals/tissue, data) within the research program, the Administrative Core also oversees, manages, and coordinates resource sharing with outside investigators.